Components are known for use as surge diverters or as switching spark paths. To be able to solder these components onto printed circuit boards using surface mounting technology, the components must be capable of being placed, in the correct position, into pockets of a transport belt as well as onto the printed circuit board. Rolling away of the component on the printed circuit board or in the belt pockets is not desired. Furthermore, the connection surfaces of the components should be large enough to permit reliable soldering.
To avoid rolling away, printed specification WO 97/25843 discloses providing the external electrodes and/or the central electrode of the component with leads molded onto the component in a foot-like manner. These leads are specially shaped and are welded, clamped or soldered to the component, so as to produce a mechanically solid and electrically conductive connection.
Because of the additionally soldered leads, the components known in the art are disadvantageous because they require additional space. This is because the leads are bent laterally away from the component. Another drawback of known components is that additional costs are incurred to produce, shape and attach the leads.
Another drawback of known components is that the leads exhibit a substantial thermal capacity, which leads to problems during simultaneous soldering with other, smaller components that generally exhibit a very low thermal capacity. This is because a specific heat sufficient to melt the solder must be provided during the soldering process. If components with a larger thermal capacity must be soldered into place, a correspondingly elevated amount of heat is released by the solder bath to the printed circuit board and/or the component. This elevated amount of heat can easily destroy smaller components.